The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus to be incorporated in a high speed video-system and more particularly is concerned with an image recording apparatus provided with an image device capable of selecting an imaging area and reading out the area with very fast frame feed speed.
An image device such as CCD or MOS-type image device for transducing optical image elements into electric signals is generally utilized for a high speed camera or a high speed system for photographing images and reproducing records. For example, there are provided Japanese Patent Application National Publication Nos. 56-501704 and 57-501309, showing conventional image devices in which an imaging surface is formed by a plurality of two-dimensional arrangements of photoelectric transfer elements such as photodiodes, the imaging surface is divided into a plurality of rectangular blocks along the vertical row direction of the imaging surface for reading out with high speed the images formed on the imaging surface, and quick read-out of frame feed speed can be performed by scanning simultaneously parallelly a plurality of lines of the photoelectric transfer elements respectively arranged in the divided rectangular blocks.
However, the imaging surface of the image device of such prior art to be incorporated in the high speed video-system is divided into a plurality of rectangular blocks along the vertical row direction to thereby realize high speed read-out of the image, but the division of the imaging surface into the rectangular blocks provides a problem of limiting objects shown as imaging areas.
Furthermore, in the prior art image device, since the imaging surface is divided along the vertical row direction, skipping operation in the vertical direction can be relatively easily performed by a simple circuit structure without adversely affecting on number of the frame. However, skipping operation in the horizontal direction requires a high speed circuit structure because a lot of the photoelectric transfer elements and application of high speed pulses, which results in a complicated control thereof, and moreover, a degree of freedom for the selection of the imaging areas is limited and, for this reason, every one of the imaging areas of the respective rectangular blocks can only be selected and it is hence difficult to select other imaging areas.